newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Guppies (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from Bubble Guppies Call a Clambulance! Janurury 24 2011 Oona's friend Avi has to go to the doctor when he falls of his tricycle and breaks a bone. Note: This episode is dedicated to Charlie O'Donnell. *Pop Song: Got a Bunch of Bones *Dance Song: Do the Check-up *Shop: Dr. Deema's X-ray Office *Lunch Joke: A hambulance on rye *Storybook: *Field Trip: The hospital The Crayon Prix! Janurury 25 2011 The Guppies learn about colors while preparing for the National Crayon Prix. *Pop Song: The Spinning Wheel *Dance Song: What Colors Mean *Shop: Gil's Spray-Paint Helmet Store *Lunch Joke: A box of Crayonberry Juice *Storybook: The Color Monster *Field Trip: The Crayon Prix. Bubble Puppy! Janurury 26 2011 The Guppies learn how to care for pets when Gil adopt a puppy at the kennel. Note: This episode may take place before the pilot as Bubble Puppy appears in school if he is owned by one of the guppies. *Pop Song: I Want a Pet Today *Dance Song: The Pet Rap *Lunch Joke: Goby is dressed as a dog with a Hot Dog. *Shop: Pet Store *Storybook: The Emporer and the Dragon Puppy *Field Trip: The kennel. Build Me a Building! Janurury 27 2011 The Guppies learn about construction so they can build a doghouse for Bubble Puppy. Note: The dance song comes first instead of the pop song. *Pop Song: Build Me a Building *Dance Song: Construct With Me *Lunch Joke: A hammer and cheese sandwich *Shop: Deema's Shop of Tools You Need *Storybook: The Buildersof The Graham-Cracker Fortress *Field Trip: Outside. Ducks in a Row! Janurury 31 2011 Nonny and the Guppies learn about marching bands when a duck gets in into a band's way. *Pop Song: And the Band Plays on *Dance Song: Everybody March *Shop: *Lunch Joke: A tubafish sandwich *Storybook: The Cowhands and the Angry Marcher *Field Trip: The marching band performance. The Grumpfish Special! Feburury 1 2011﻿ The Guppies invent picture pizzas but they must deal with a difficult customer at their resturant. *Pop Song: The Resturant *Dance Song: Pizza Pie Dance *Shop: Deema's Order Take-Out Hut *Lunch Joke: Three Chicken Suprise. *Storybook: Super Waiter and Busboy *Field Trip: The Picture Parlor resturant. The Moon Rocks! Feburury 2 2011 The Bubble Guppies learn about outer space and take a trip to the planetarium. Note: The sea stars say its time for Bubble Guppies instead of Gil or Molly. Also the scientist appears the same like the doctor in Call a Clambulance! but this time with a more nasal voice. *Pop Song: Sun Beautiful Sun (also has a reprise) *Dance Song: Orbit Around *Shop: Moon Pizzeria *Lunch Joke: An ice cream sundae. *Storybook: *Field Trip: A planetarium. Who's Gonna Play the Big Bad Wolf Feburury 3 2011 When an actor cannot perform at a play Deema must take a stage. *Pop Song: Our Great Play *Dance Song: If you Want to Be an Actor *Shop: Stage Shop *Lunch Joke: Three little figs *Storybook: Caveman Actors *Field Trip: The play Deema saw at the beginning. We Totally Rock! Feburury 28 2011 The Bubble Guppies get ready to take the stage with their guitars drums and keyboards. *Pop Song: I Need to Rock *Dance Song: Gonna Rock It *Shop: Deema's Music Store *Lunch Joke: Microphonie and cheese *Storybook: The 3 Lads and the Loch Ness Monster *Field Trip: The Guppies concert. Fishketball! March 1 2011 The Guppies prepare for a game of fishketball by practicing bouncing throwing catching and playing together for a team. *Pop Song: Choose the Right Ball *Dance Song: The Basketball Dance *Shop: Bouncy Ball Bazzar *Lunch Joke: Spagetti and baseballs *Storybook: The Pirates and the Ballhog *Field Trip: The first game of fishketball. The Legend of Pinkfoot March 2 2011 The Guppies hear a spooky legend while getting ready for a camping trip. Note: This episode is a parody of Bigfoot based on size and name. *Pop Song: Camping Out Camping Outside *Dance Song: What Have You Got in Your Backpack *Shop: Goby's Camping Store *Lunch Joke: A sleeping bag of chips *Storybook: Camping in Space: The Moon Bear! *Field Trip: The woods. Gup Gup and Away! March 3 2011 The Bubble Guppies want to fly on an airplane through the sky. *Pop Song: Airplanes *Dance Song: Hear That Engine Roar! *Lunch Joke: A plane bagel. *Storybook: A Trip to Sunny Treasure Island *Field Trip: An airport. The Spring Chicken is Coming! April 15 2011 The Guppies have to plant a flower for the Spring Chicken. Note: Gil and Baby Blue Bird are saying It's time for Bubble Guppies!.﻿ *Pop Song: It's a Beautiful Day *Dance Song: The Spring Chicken Dance *Shop: Spring Princess Deema's Art Gallery *Lunch Joke: Spring Roll *Storybook: The Happy Bugs *Field Trip: The Spring Chicken ceremony Boy Meets Squirrel April 22 2011 A squirrel named Doug gave Nonny an acorn making Nonny wonder if it can become an acorn tree. But the Guppies have to learn about trees (and recycling) fisrt!. Note: This is the Earth Day special. *Pop Song: Meeting Squirrels *Dance Song: Get the Nuts On! *Shop: Outside Animal Shop *Lunch Joke: Macoroni and trees *Storybook: The Happy People and the Trees of the Litterbug *Field Trip: Hardware Tree Have a Cow! May 6 2011 A mother cow named Butterscotch is about to give birth to a new baby. Note: This is the Mother's Day special. Mr. Grouper sing the pop song instead of Molly or Gil. *Pop Song: The Farmer's Song *Dance Song: Milk the Cow *Shop: Animal Caller *Lunch Joke: Cheese and tractors *Storybook: The Farmer and the Farmhand *Field Trip: The farm. Rats are Fun! June 17 2011 A father rat named Patrick is about to give birth a new baby. What happens next. Note: This is the Father's Day special. *Pop Song: The Pet Song *Dance Song: What Kind of Animal Do We See *Shop: Oona's Pet Store *Lunch Joke: Rat-a-tail *Storybook: Rat Bucks and the Crystal Skull *Field Trip: Bara's Pet Store Happy Clam Day! June 24 2011 It is Clam Day today. Note: On Nickelodeon they premeired on June 24 2011. *Pop Song: What is the Holiday Coming Up *Dance Song: Birthday Rap *Shop: Deema's Birthday Store *Lunch Joke: *Storybook: Birthday Monkeys *Field Trip: Clam's Birthday Party﻿